The present invention relates broadly to motion upholstery furniture designed to support a user's body in an essentially seated disposition. Motion upholstery furniture includes recliners, incliners, sofas, love seats, sectionals, theater seating, traditional chairs, and chairs with a moveable seat portion, such furniture pieces being referred to herein generally as “seating units.” More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved linkage mechanism developed to accommodate a wide variety of styling for a seating unit, which is otherwise limited by the configurations of linkage mechanisms in the field. Additionally, the improved linkage mechanism of the present invention provides for reclining a seating unit that includes a high-leg design and that includes a relatively low seat height.
Reclining seating units exist that allow a user to forwardly extend a footrest and to recline a backrest rearward relative to a seat. These existing seating units typically provide three basic positions (e.g., a standard, non-reclined closed position; an extended position; and a reclined position). In the closed position, the seat resides in a generally horizontal orientation and the backrest is disposed substantially upright. Additionally, if the seating unit includes one or more ottomans attached with a mechanical arrangement, the mechanical arrangement is collapsed such that the ottoman(s) are not extended. In the extended position, often referred to as a television (“TV”) position, the ottoman(s) are extended forward of the seat, and the backrest remains sufficiently upright to permit comfortable television viewing by an occupant of the seating unit. In the reclined position the backrest is pivoted rearward from the extended position into an obtuse relationship with the seat for lounging or sleeping.
Several modern seating units in the industry are adapted to provide the adjustment capability described above. However, often the adjustment mechanisms used in these seating units are not ideal to be used with a high-leg chair design having a relatively low seat height.